mrsbrownsboysseiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Mammy's Merchandise
}}Mammy's Merchandise is the third episode of Series 1 of the comedy Mrs Brown's Boys. Plot Agnes, Winnie, and Grandad are in the kitchen and Winnie is talking about Jacko getting a speeding fine and saying that a beer is going through her like the Eurostar. Agnes begins ironing her washing and acting out that Grandad is her ironing board. Winnie tells Agnes that Jacko wants a labrador and Cathy tells Winnie that Jacko has collapsed and has had to go to hospital. In Foley's, Maria tells Winnie that Jacko is sitting up and looks well. Then Agnes is telling Betty, Maria and Cathy how she met her husband Redser. She also explained that Jacko used to go skinny-dipping on Portmarnock beach. Dermot later comes home dressed as a squrriel (Mrs Brown thinks it is a chipmunk) with a load of stuff that Agnes has bought of the telly (First Class Merchandise) which included Shakeaways, a Bikini wax treatment and a hairteaser. Dermot explains that Buster is going to be best man at his and Maria's wedding and Buster comes over with raffle tickets. This is called the Dublin Home for Bewildered Greyhounds and Whippets. He has made 80 Euros and has bought 2 books himself. The prize is 5,000 Euro and Winnie later wins the money plus the 1,000 Euro bonus. Mick also makes his first appearance meeting Agnes, Maria, Dermot and Buster. After that, Maria listens to Agnes about what Dermot and herself will do after their honeymoon. Dermot and Maria argue about Buster being best man and later on Dermot asks Mark to be Best Man. But after, Agnes tells Maria to ask Dermot who he'd like to be best man and picks Buster. Then Winnie finally said to everyone that she was by Agnes's side when Redser lost his Job, had his left leg and right leg removed, when he died and she also said to Agnes that she didn't marry her best friend but moved in beside her instead. Trivia *First appearance of Buster Brady (who had a cameo in the previous episode, Mammy's Secret). *Dino Doyle can be seen in the background talking to Rory in Foley's. He will make his first proper appearance in the next episode Mammy Rides Again. *First appearance of Mick (who was mentioned in the previous episode). *Dermot was in prison on Mark and Betty's wedding day. *For copyright reasons, the scene where the cast sings I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) ''by the Proclaimers is edited out on the DVD release. *Agnes sang Thriller in this one. Quotes :'Agnes': (to Buster) I'm keeping an eye on you. The good one. (She nearly pokes herself in the eye, then leaves the kitchen) '''Buster': (to Dermot) Jesus, why's your ma giving me such a hard time? Dermot: She thinks you want to drag me into a scam of some sort. Buster: Give a dog a bad name, what. Dermot: So what do you want me for? Buster: I've got a brilliant scam, Dermo. :Agnes: (after being introduced to Mick) He seems like a nice chap. Tia Maria? Tea, Maria? (laughs) :Agnes: (doing a crossword) Seven letter word meaning "constipation". Starting in N and ending in N. (She thinks for a moment) Nnnnnnn! :Agnes: Winnie, you're a fuckin' jinx! Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes